


My Pretty Little Toy

by Ivy_growingonmywalls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Suga, F/M, Fingering, Just Sex, Oral sex but like barely?, PWP, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, i wrote this for a friend please don’t judge me, just filthy sex with daddy suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_growingonmywalls/pseuds/Ivy_growingonmywalls
Summary: Sugawara Koushi and you fuck. That’s literally all there is.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	My Pretty Little Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work please be nice. If you’re seeing this hi! Also please be nice this is also my first time writing le smut.

“D-daddy?”  
“What is it sweetie?” Suga replied looking down or your body.  
You had just almost reached your orgasm. His face had been crammed in between your legs, and from the way he was eating you out, you’d thought he’d never stop; But as soon as your moans started rising in pitch, your climax reaching you, he immediately pulled his head right away from you. Now, he was looking at you with the most shit eating grin you’d ever seen in your entire life, your slick was dripping down his lips.  
“What’s wrong kitty?” Suga asked leaning down to give you a kiss. Your lips stayed locked for a few seconds before he pulled away and continued, “Did you wanna cum?”  
You aggressively nodded, your nose bumping into his which caused him to pull away.  
“Tell me baby,” Suga went on, as he opened you legs, that you hadn’t even realized, were closed, “How close were you? Huh? How good was daddy making you feel?”  
“Su-Suga-“  
You were cut off with a harsh slap, and when you looked down, you pussy flooded just by the look in his eyes.  
“That’s not my name, is it?”  
You shook your head no.  
“Then what is it?”  
“Daddy.”  
“Good girl.”  
Before you could even clock what just happened, he suddenly had a finger shoved up your cunt. You let out a moan, as he started pumping his digit in and out of your hole.  
“Fuck, your so wet already. I bet I could shove my cock in you right now, without even having to use my fingers right?” When you didn’t respond, Suga shoved another finger in and repeated, “Right?”  
You nodded mewling out, “Yes daddy, oh my god. Please another one! Please I want another one!”  
Well if you were asking this nicely....  
Suga now had three digits up your cunt, his mouth a centimeter away from your clit, and your moans were becoming so loud as he started moving faster and faster.  
You could feel your eyes beginning to well up with tears. You were so desperate. You’d gone to a game of his that day, and by the time he was done he was all sweaty and ruined. That sight alone was enough to get you riled up. You’d gotten a bit angry, your stupid brain thinking he was looking like that purely on purpose. His team and him decided to go and get some food to celebrate the win, and there just so happened that there’d been no room for you. Suga had invited you to sit on his lap, which led to you teasing him by rubbing on his crotch while you were in a skirt, which led to him getting angry at you for making him grow hard in the middle of some random restaurant, which now led you here, you second chance at an orgasm approaching rapidly, and praying that Suga thought you’d learned your lesson and he would finally let you cu-  
“And just like that they’re gone aren’t they,” Suga chuckled. “Oh your poor little whole is just soaked right now. I wish you could see, it’s such a pretty sight, my beautiful little brat.”  
“Daddy I’m sor-“  
“Don’t! Now you wanna play sorry because daddy won’t let your pathetic little pussy cum,” he growled. His growl was so hot and it made your hole flood once again. Suga noticed this, and scoffed. He leaned close to your ear and whispered, “The only part of me your cumming on is daddy’s. Thick. Fat. Cock.”  
Without warning he shoved himself into you, which made you back arch. If anyone were to walk in, they would’ve thought that you’d already climaxed.  
“FUCK, you were so loose around my fingers just a second ago,” he groaned, which made you moan. “How did you get so fucking tight just now huh? How did my baby just become so fucking right around my cock?”  
“Daddy oh my god yes,” you whined as he started moving his dick inside of you.  
“Yeah? Yeah, my little brat. Mine to ruin. Mine to claim. My little pussy, my pretty pretty little puss, oh fuck, my gorgeous little cunt that needs to cum so desperately doesn’t it? Doesn’t it?”  
You let out a scream at his words. “Yes yes! Yes daddy, your pretty little toy. Break me please! I need your cock to split my little self in half, please please please-“  
Your pitch began rising again, as Suga continued to pound himself into you. You were so close, and Suga’s previous words of cumming around his cock were echoing in your head. Maybe, god might grant you your high now. Maybe, maybe, oh fuck-  
And just like that, his cock was gone again. Before you even knew what was happening, Suga took his arms and flipped you over as if you weighed no more than two pounds. He pulled your ass into the air, and slapped it. His dick shoved itself back into your pocket, and he yanked your hair back, until your back was pressed into his chest.  
But this time something was added.  
His fingers were circling your clit, at a MONSTER speed.  
“YES!” You screamed out loud. The bundle of nerves seemed to be on fire. Suga was pounding into you, one hand placed on you chest, toying with your nipple, the other making small circles on your clit. He was groaning the dirtiest things into your ears. Your eyes were screwed shut, and you were sobbing at this point. You were so ready. It was so close. You high. Your climax. Without a second thought you shrieked out, “PLEASE DADDY! PLEASE LET ME CUM! I NEED IT! I NEED IT SO BAD! I WILL NEVER TEASE YOU AGAIN IN PUBLIC I’M SORRY! JUST PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DADDY, PLEASE LET ME CREAM AROUND YOUR COCK!”  
“Yeah? Yeah you wanna cum. Ok baby here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna count down from ten, and your gonna cum with me ok?”  
“Please daddy please.”  
“10.”  
“Oh my god right there!”  
“9.”  
“You’re so big daddy!”  
“8.”  
“You’re so good at fucking me!”  
“7.”  
“I’m your little toy, break me!”  
“6.”  
“Yes daddy, yes!”  
“5.”  
“Your hand plays with my clit so well!”  
“4.”  
“Oh my god please don’t stop!”  
“3.”  
“DADDY I’M SO CLOSE!”  
“2.”  
“DADDY IM CUMMING!”  
“1.”  
“CUM.”  
Liquid gushed out of you. This was new. This wasn’t how you normally came. You were surprised. It went everywhere. Every hair was on end. Everything was on fire. You’d never felt anything like this before. It was so overwhelming. It was so amazing.  
Suga was groaning and growling in your ear. You turned your head and looked at him. Lust was written in every line of his irises, and he looked so worn out. He stared at you in amazement as he pulled his softening length out of you. A string of his cum was connecting him to you still. Suga softly laid you down on your back, pressing soft kisses to your shoulders and collar bones. You continued whining and mewling softly as Suga muttered soft praises onto your skin.  
He tried pulling away for a moment, but using whatever strength you had left in you h thoroughly fucked out self, you lifted your arms, and pulled him back. You nuzzled into his neck and whined lowly, an action practically begging him please don’t go; please stay with me.  
Suga laughed softly, and leaned down to rest his head on the pillow next to you. He was sure his hair was sticking out in every possible angle but honestly, he could care less. He draped an arm around your middle, and pulled you even closer than you’d been before. You nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and sighed contently.  
Soon your snores echoed through the room where your screams of pleasure once did. Suga closed his eyes as well, sighing out softly, “Sleep well my pretty little toy.”


End file.
